oopsmyprincefandomcom-20200214-history
Oops! My Prince
Summary Oops! My Prince ~Desirable Appearance~ (a.k.a. Oops! My Prince) is Korean amateur life simulation and BL game. It has been released in 2 packages, the Juvenile and Adult (18+) versions. This wiki doesn't cover contents over the 18+. The Desired Appearance which is subtitle, is written in Korean (호감가는 모양새, Hogamganeun moyangsae). Here, when 'Ho' and 'Mo' are combined, they become Homo. Homo means homosexual. Production Motivation From a long time ago, all the girls were dreaming. They want to have a beautiful son! The fever of the girls who wants to raise his son cute and lovingly! But no one responded to their wishes, and they decided. I would rather make it, and they picked up Troly who's drawing a picture lovingly any male, and they made a game. History 2006. 1. Piro Kim decided to make a game After that, Piro Kim didn't do anything for a year 2007. 1. Draft of the upbringing simulation game is released 2007. 2. flyer distribution 2007. 3. Formation of People the Great 2007. 6. Second distribution of flyers 2007. 12. Oops! My Prince begins the first reservation 2008. 1. Oops! My Prince starts second reservation 2008. 2. 9. Started selling games and related products to ComicWorld Oops! My Prince package (3-stage Digipak Pack ~ 24 P all-color set, 18-year-old package CD) Oops! My Prince's retunity gift (2 kinds of plastic cards among 7 kinds of characters randomly presented , stick poster, limited after first reservation) Related Items - Oops! My Prince OST, All Character Mug, Three Wireless Notes 2008. 3. Started to sell in Livre Internet Bookstore coterie category 2008. 4. Coterie Event sales of game illustrations (illustrations card privilege full card 100 sets first order presentation) at Lady's Day Coterie Event Sales of game illustrations at Sudden Place 2008. 10. Oops! My Prince was sold in the Hanyang Bookstore and Libro, with the release of the drama CD 2008. 11. Reservation privilege meal event with voice actors of the drama CD 2009. 1. Oops! My Prince finished selling package game CD 20XX. X. They think that one day, Groan! My Crown Prince will be made. They would like someone to invest in this. Mechanical Information Recommended Requirements CPU: Pentium Ⅳ 1.0 GHz OS: Windows 2000/XP/Vista RAM: 512MB Space: 950MB Hard Drive space Disc Drive: 4x CD-ROM Display: 800x680 Minimum Requirements CPU: 800Mhz Graphic Card: 64MB or higher with 3D acceleration (GeForce2 or higher) Memory: 256MB DirectX: DirectX 9.0 Game Mechanics Its basic system is similar to Princess Maker 2, but there're several unique systems. (★) *Interface *Statistics **Birthday and Starting Statistics **Uke-Seme Gauge System (★) *Status Effects *Stress Relief *Character Customizing System (★) *View Diary System (★) *Blood Type System (☆) Birthday and Starting Statistics This is the same as Princess Maker 2. Uke-Seme Gauge System Two gauges change depending on the hidden parameters 'Uke gauge' and 'Seme gauge', depending on what action the character makes during play. Depending on the value of the gauge, the role of the character varies. When both of these values are zero, you will see a bad ending 'marrying a normal woman'. Character Customizing System This system is the core of Oops! My Prince. Once the hero character 'Roe' to target characters and event CG, all graphic sources in the form of jpg open to publicize, so the people can re-create your own character. In addition, a board that allows users to share their own modified graphics source can be provided on the website, and a wide and beautiful UCC place can be created. The character that one of the game producer customized as an example is Kōsuke Izumi of Big Windup! View Diary System This system is the core of Oops! My Prince. It's a system for expressing various characteristics of the son in detail. It's very fun to observe the son's life through diary. Blood Type System It allows the player to select the son's blood type. By applying each image common to each blood type to each speech, 4 kinds of son can be seen. Type A is a timid and correct type, Type B is a brusque feeling, somewhat rough speech, Type O is a pleasant type, Type AB seems to be cool, but he's good at vain effort. Main background It's different every hour of game playing and there're morning (afternoon), evening, night. BGM is different from each other. Plot Characters Schedule Classes Jobs Items Locations Events Festival Endings Parodies Media Drama CD Sound of Prince External Sites *Homepage (Korean) *Wikipedia (Korean) *Namuwiki (Korean) Category:Browse